A process for the preparation of 1-deoxynojirimycin in which 1-aminosorbitol is oxidized microbiologically to give 6-aminosorbose, which is then hydrogenated with a catalyst to give 1-deoxynojirimycin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,345. However, the yields of this process, in particular the low volume yields in the microbiological reaction are related to degradation problems and short reaction times, in addition no process for production of N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin is disclosed.
It is known that N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin can be made by protecting aminosorbitols with protecting groups which are stable in subsequent microbial oxidations. The protecting groups can subsequently be removed by catalytic hydrogenation. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,025. In the '025 patent, protected amino sugars are oxidized microbiologically to give protected 6-aminosorboses, which are then isolated. The protective group is then removed by catalytic hydrogenation and the ring is reclosed to form the N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin. However, the '025 process requires a large amount of catalyst in the hydrogenation step. In addition, the unprotected 6-aminosorboses cannot be isolated as such.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,714 discloses a process for producing N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin in which glucose is converted into a 1-aminosorbitol, the 1-aminosorbitol is then protected by a protecting group which is stable in the subsequent microbiological oxidation process. The protecting group can then be removed under acid conditions. The compounds are oxidized microbially to give a protected 6-aminosorbose. The protective group on the 6-aminosorbose is then removed under acid conditions. The 6-aminosorbose salt thus obtained is hydrogenated with a catalyst to give the N-substituted derivative of 1-deoxynojirimycin. The '714 process, like the '025 process, requires the use of protective groups to obtain N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin.
It has been discovered that N-substituted derivatives of 1-deoxynojirimycin can be made by a process which does not require the use of protecting groups.